More Than You'll Ever Know
by Kitana Lunara
Summary: Sebastian and Claude are at the end of the line. They're surrounded and there's nothing they can do to escape. Rated T due to zombies and everything that comes with them. Major Character Death. Zombie Apocalypse AU [ I highly recommend listening to 'Sad Piano Music' on youtube on repeat while reading this. It should have a cover picture of a broken keyboard ] Claude/Sebastian


"no food...no water...no weapons…" Claude muttered to himself, inspecting his last, dull knife that couldn't even cut through butter at this point.

The sound of the undead had become common background noise for them, as common as breathing, but now they were hyper aware of every scratch, every groan and thump. The wooden house felt empty, emptier than it ever had before now that it was only the two of them. It was more of a one room shack than a house actually. The windows were boarded up with heavy planks of splintering wood, and Sebastian labored at the doorway, the only entrance, making his best efforts to block it off in failing attempts to keep their enemy out. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as he worked.

"O-Okay…" He sighed, stepping back from the barricaded door, arms wrapped around himself tightly. "They shouldn't possibly be able to get through now."

A decaying, clawed hand burst through the wooden door, causing him to jump back and release a startled cry. The crimson eyed male stumbled back in a horrified daze, eyes wide and unfocused. They shouldn't have been able to break through that quickly. Why were they already starting to break through? Wasn't there anything they could do to keep them out? He bumped into Claude, barely feeling the other grip his shoulders gently from behind him to steady him and keep him upright.

"Hey…" Claude whispered comfortingly into his hair. "It's ok...it'll hold for awhile longer."

"C-Claude...are you sure your knife's blunt?" Sebastian asked, hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Have you checked for pills?" He questioned, desperation starting to sink into his voice.

"Sebastian,"

"Rat poison?"

"Sebastian,"

"I-I know it's not the most eloquent way to go, but…" His voice cracked as tears started to gather in his eyes, suicide seemed like the only option left. "I-I can't...I don't...n-not like this…"

"Sebastian…"

"I don't want it to be like this!" Sebastian cried out, the tears starting to streak down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around himself as if trying to keep himself from falling to pieces on the paneled floor. "I-I wanted to grow up! To travel the world! I wanted to become a pastry chef and cook with you! I want Ciel and Tanaka and all the others..I want them to be alive!" The raven haired male fell into hysterics, hands coming up to cover his eyes as he openly cried.

"Where's the help they said they'd send us?!" He screamed. "Where is everyone?! Why is no one coming to help us?! Why did they abandon us?!"

The makeshift barrier cracked and snapped as more undead hands tried to break through. Their clawing became more frantic and the sounds of their groans became a louder. The breaking boards caused Sebastian to look up in horror, breaths coming in quick gasps as he trembled. He felt cold and small, like a child lost in a massive mall full of people yet there was no one there but himself and Claude.

"Th-They're coming in…" He breathed, not looking away from the door, fear in his eyes. "Claude...isn't there something...anything we can do?"

"Sebastian…" Claude tried again, attempting to pull the other out of his hysteria the best he could.

He reached out, gently pulling the shorter male to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian gently, frowning a little at how badly the other body shook against him. His eyes were full of concern and he wished there was more he could do, but there wasn't anything left. They were out of options. It took all he had not to follow Sebastian into a full on panic attack, but he had to stay strong. At least for him. Claude knew he needed someone, something to fall against, act as a support beam for him. It was the least he could do.

"I-I wanted…" Sebastian tried, voice no more than a choked whisper.

"Sebastian?"

"I wanted to marry you!" He shouted, breaking down once more.

The sounds of the undead filled the room for a moment, their mumbles and groans only drowned out by Sebastian's broken weeping. His arms were wrapped tightly around Claude's broad shoulders as though he were his lifeline which quite honestly, he was. Sebastian couldn't think straight anymore, fear clouding his mind. He didn't want to die. His entire life should have still been ahead of him. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Never like this. He yelped, flinching as a board snapped behind him, alerting him to yet another hand breaking through.

"...Take my hand, we'll walk awhile, talk awhile," Claude started to sing quietly, adjusting his grip on the other so he could rock him from side to side to the internal beat of the song. "Feel my love, always there beside you."

"Be my love, I know you tell me everything,"

"You are the one, I cherish more than anything," Claude continued, running a hand through Sebastian's hair. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

"I love you more than you'll ever see," Sebastian joined in, voice still cracking as he couldn't quite stop his sobs.

"More than my heart could show."  
>"More than my heart could sh-"<p>

While Claude's voice continued softly, Sebastian let out a cry of terror, hearing yet another board break. Unable to help himself, he looked over his shoulder to the door. There were now multiple hands trying to claw their way in. All of them were at multiple stages of decomposition, blood and bone clearly visible. The stench of death wafted off of them in waves. The undead voiced their hunger through deep growls and gurgled groans, steadily growing more frantic as they grew closer to breaking through. They were well aware of the meal hiding behind the door like cornered animals.

Hearing this, Sebastian choked, starting to shake once more with renewed fear and sobs. His mind had now long since given up trying to frantically put together a plan of escape. He understood it was hopeless, no matter how much he wanted to live. How unfair all of this was. They were going to die. They were really going to die, and there was nothing they could do. No amount of hope, begging or clever schemes could save them now. Not even a miracle stood a chance. Crying was useless, he knew that, but still the tears wouldn't stop and his entire frame rattled with each pitiful wail. He was scared, despite how much he wanted to put on a brave face and pretend it was going to be ok, he couldn't. He was too far gone.

"Shhh, it's ok," Claude's velvety voice soothed, using a hand to pull Sebastian's head back to the crook of his neck as if to shield the other from the sights. The sound vibrated through his chest, acting as a source of comfort for the smaller. Claude twined his fingers back into those soft, raven locks, trying to memorize how it felt slipping through his hand while he still could. He wanted to memorize all he could. The way the other felt pressed against his chest, the sound of his voice even if it was only coming out in heartbreaking whimpers. While still humming the tune, he gently shifted the other so he held one hand, his other resting on the others back as if they were going to dance. He wished they could, one last act together yet he couldn't bring himself to urge his legs to move for fear they give out underneath him. He looked down at Sebastian through his glasses, forcing a small smile.

Those beautiful crimson eyes looked back up at him, frightened and pleading, making Claude want to do everything he could to end his pain even though he knew he couldn't. Time seemed to slow down as if even it understood what was going on and wanted to grant the two lovers as much time together as possible before they ultimately had to face their fate. Not wasting a moment, they closed the distance between themselves, lips touching softly in a bittersweet kiss that tasted of tears and something neither of them could even hope to describe.

When they finally broke apart, Sebastian rested his head gently against Claude's chest. He drew comfort from hearing the others heartbeat, slowly feeling himself start to calm down just a little. He wished he had more time so he could tell the other everything. He wanted to tell him about all the failed attempts he'd made to try and confess how he felt to the other. He wanted to hear the others voice at least once more. One more laugh, one more calmly expressed thought, one more exasperated sigh.

A sharp crash startled the both of them out of their petty delusions, revealing that the barrier had finally given way. The undead began to push their way in, destroying whatever was left in their way in a frenzied rush to get to the food they had been deprived from. Claude was quick to push Sebastian behind him, determined to at least try to protect his love as long as he could.

It seemed as though only seconds had passed before they were both overwhelmed, being bitten and torn into at any available portion of flesh the undead could reach. Claude tried futilely not to cry out, tears starting to fall from his eyes as he heard Sebastian's howls of pain pierce through the gurgles of their attackers. He pulled against the undead attacked to him so he could turn around, trying to catch a final glimpse of his other half.

Sebastian was staring back him, eyes wide in misery and alarm. His blood seeped from many bite marks and oozed from between the teeth of an undead that had its jaws clamped onto his neck like some starved vampire. The red color rivaled that of his eyes which seemed to be searching Claude's for any form of comfort of protection from the agony they were both experiencing.

"C-Clau…" He tried to say, but was cut off by a shriek of pain as another jaw found purchase in his body. The cry diminished to a strained whimper, eyes squeezing shut for a just a moment before he forced them open again. He was resolved to have the last thing he saw be his companion.

The two tried to reach for each other, straining vainly against their attackers. Maybe, just maybe if they could touch just one last time, it would be alright. They'd be ok. The fear and pain would go away. At least they'd have each other. Their hands stretched out as far as they possibly could, almost touching before Sebastian's fell limp, fingertips just barely short of Claude's.

"S-Sebastian!" Claude tried to shout as he watched the other's fearful eyes glaze over and his body slowly become limp in the jaws of the undead, but his voice was weak, barely audible even to his own ears.

Sebastian tried fiercely to hold on, he wanted to feel Claude's hand around his own just one more time, but life was cruel even in these last fleeting moments it was cruel. He started to slip away, feeling a deeper sense of fear seep into his bones. He was scared about what would happen after he died. He didn't want to be alone not again. He fought the darkness that clouded his vision, mentally screaming for Claude, to help him, but no one came. Sebastian fell into death's arms, unable to keep up his futile efforts any longer.

Seeing Sebastian gone, Claude stopped fighting. His eyes slowly slid closed, and he gave up. He stopped struggling. There was no point now that the other was dead. He hoped that Sebastian would be waiting for him in the afterlife, if there was such a thing. Even as he felt death's warm and dark embrace start to wrap around him, a final thought floated across his mind; the end of the chorus. It brought him peace even in his last painful moments. It allowed him to recall that bright and innocent smile he'd fallen head over heels for the first time he'd met Sebastian. Faintly, he swore he could hear the laughter that had chimed like bells, and he managed to smile as a final tear slid down his cheek, mixing with his own blood before it fell to the floor.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

* * *

><p><strong>Lunara: Inspiration for this brought on by a youtube video titled: [Zombiestuck] Sea of Love by user Alexissam. I claim no ownership of the plotline or events. The song Claude and Sebastian sing is More than you'll ever know by Michael Ruff. I do not own that either. Please go show love to the youtuber Alexissam. Her video was beautiful.<strong>

**You can all thank one of my Anime/Manga club members for this as she was the one that sent me the link in the first place.**

**That is all. I love you all. **


End file.
